


Sun, Moon, Stars

by VarjoRuusu



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Fluffy things, M/M, Random - Freeform, Tattooed pirates, Ugh what is this garbage, eventual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 06:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: Flint discovers Thomas got a tattoo. Thomas discovers Flint has a tattoo. Silver turns up. Silver gets tattoos.This is a horrible summery, I have no brain power left to make it better. It's just short fluff and tats and things.





	Sun, Moon, Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I wanted to make this so much better than this but I'm too tired. I'm too tired to even feel embarrassed to share this half assed junk.

Flint spent the first night curled in Thomas’ arms. He wouldn’t let go, he wouldn’t close his eyes. They were left alone by most of the other people at the plantation, Flint’s reputation cutting them a wide space from the workers and the guards alike.

The second day they walked out the front gates, a dozen men with hoe’s and shovels at their backs. They walked north for a long time, a man departing here or there until with was just the two of them and they laced their fingers together.

The fifth day, they found a small cottage by the sea, dilapidated and abandoned. The man in the town nearby said the last owner had died and had no family. If they were willing to fix it up, they could keep it. 

It was the seventh night by the time Flint could get his hands on Thomas the way he wanted, peeling his shirt away and pausing as soon as he did, his eyes landing on a small tattoo on his upper left arm. His fingers brushed over it as Thomas looked away, seemingly ashamed. 

“It’s not good,” he said quietly. “I was drunk one night and…it seemed like a good idea at the time. I missed you, and you did always remind me of the sun,” he said quietly, cupping Flint’s face and tilting it up, pressing a soft kiss against his lips.

Grinning, Flint stepped back and tugged his own shirt over his head, showing Thomas his moon, a mirror image on his own skin and Thomas laughed, and then they were lost in each other.

Three years passed, they were happy, they were safe. They got visits from the townspeople now and then, after Flint had made himself useful after a storm had torn several houses apart and he helped rebuild. He was always wanted for craftsmanship and the like. Thomas they came to because he knew things. They asked him to educate their children. They fit in perfectly and no one looked at them strange for how they lived.

It was dark, storming, no moon or stars in the night when he appeared again, like a ghost. He was breathing heavily, leaning on a crutch, face bloody and eyes wide. 

Flint, James, as he was once again, paused, before he reached out and tugged Silver in out of the storm. He was shaking badly as they brought him to the fire, got tea down him, tried to warm him up. His wet clothes were thrown in a pile and he was wrapped up in a blanket. 

It took a week to settle the bad blood between them and after that, everything changed and everything didn’t. Silver fit into their lives as if he’d always been there, seamless and perfect. 

One morning, six months later, he returned from being gone nearly a week and crawled into bed between Thomas and James, who were just barely stirring. James nuzzled behind his ear sleepily as one arm curled around him and he opened his eyes, pausing and pulling away, reaching to push back Silver’s hair.

Behind his ear was a tattoo of a star.

“There’s another,” he said softly, turning his head so James could see it’s twin behind his other ear. By now Thomas’ eyes were open and he was smiling. 

“Sun, moon, stars,” he said quietly and Silver smiled. 

“You are both the only stars I need,” Silver said softly. “You brought me home.”

“Does this mean you won’t go back?” James asked softly. They’d never discussed if Silver would go back to the sea or if he’d stay.

“Never,” he said softly. They held him tightly between them and they all drifted off with the morning sun peeking in the windows, illuminating their tattoo’s, how they saw each other.

James saw Thomas as the moon. 

Thomas saw James as the sun.

Silver saw them both as stars.

And they both saw Silver as the dawn, the new harbinger of a new day, the one who gave them a second chance at happiness, a ray of light in their perpetual darkness. A hope.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on Tumblr [Beneath The Black Sails](http://www.beneaththeblacksails.tumblr.com)


End file.
